Pressure sensing devices are required and are typically employed in many aerospace and ground vehicle constructions in order to provide constant monitoring of specific pressure levels in various operating components. Typically, a plurality of pressure sensors are required in a particular system in order to properly monitor all important component areas. Due to the plurality of pressure sensors that are used, the sensors typically employ an indicator to show which unit has detected a fault condition. However, in spite of the importance and need for reliable pressure sensors of this nature, reliable pressure sensors are not obtainable.
Common problems typically encountered with prior art pressure sensors are their inability to withstand severe environmental conditions, and their repeated false readings whenever the system is exposed to conditions of shock or vibration. Since most prior art sensors employ magnetic release systems, failures often occur due to exposure to shock or vibration, exposure to direct or induced magnetic fields, or changes in magnetic decay time characteristics. In addition, although increased sensitivity has long been desired by consumers, prior art systems have been unable to provide a reliable sensor while still attaining the level of sensitivity sought by the consumer.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a pressure sensor which is capable of providing a highly sensitive and reliable system having complete repeatability with virtually no false readings being produced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pressure sensor having the characteristic features described above that is also rugged in construction, capable of resisting all adverse environmental conditions, while also being capable of withstanding shock and vibration levels encountered in typical use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pressure sensor having the characteristic features described above which is capable of simultaneously producing both visual indication and electrical switching repeatedly and reliably, each and every time the pre-set pressure threshold level has been exceeded.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.